


Napoleon ilman kaartiaan

by paarmageddon



Category: Tuntematon sotilas
Genre: Angst, One-Shot, Vanha nelonen, itsetuhoisia ajatuksia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarmageddon/pseuds/paarmageddon
Summary: Kariluoto on viimeinen Paloaukealta lähtenyt nelosen mies.





	Napoleon ilman kaartiaan

**Author's Note:**

> Angstista ajatuksenvirtaa Kariluodolta.

Nainen hänen vieressään, hänen vaimonsa, hänen Sirkkansa, isättömäksi syntyvä lapsi kohdussaan ei voinut ymmärtää miksi hän ei enää puhunut. Puhuminen auttaisi, puhuisit nyt rakas, kerrothan mikä on.

Sirkka kultani, en minä voi.

Varjo miehestä, joka hän oli joskus ollut tuijotti mitäännäkemättömin silmin ulos kotinsa ikkunasta. Katse odotti kohtaavansa neuvostojoukot tai hyvinä päivinä saksalaiset marssimassa pitkin katuja, voitonparaatissa. 

Kun mitään ei näkynyt, hän istui nojatuoliin olohuoneeseen ja vaipui syvään kauhujen täyttämään uneen. Öisin hän ei nukkunut.

Lammio kävi harvoin. Kerta kerralta hän oli laihempi ja kumarampi. Silmänsä eivät kuopissaan katsoneet enää juuri mihinkään ja sanat olivat tarkoin valittuja latteuksia.

Sirkka ei pitänyt hänestä eikä hänen puuttuvista osistaan. 

Vuorelasta se oli alkanut ja Ukkolaan päättynyt. Kariluoto oli kertakaikkiaan viimeinen Paloaukealta lähtenyt nelosen mies.

Tai ei aivan. 

Kukaan ei tiennyt mitä Lampioiselle oli tapahtunut taistelussa. Kai mies oli kadonnut ja ammuttu, tai joutunut vangiksi ja kuollut kasana luuta ja nahkaa.

Hyvinä päivinä Kariluodon mieli täyttyi kuvista, joissa luikuri-Lampioinen oli karannut ja palannut salaa Suomeen. 

Kirjeet herra ja rouva Lampioiselta täynnä kirouksia ja vihaa eivät tukeneet tuota päätelmää. Sirkka poltti ne ja lähetti takaisin kipunoivia kirjaimia.

Vanhasta kaartista ei ollut alun perinkään ollut Kariluodon kapteenina palatessa jäljellä kuin muutama mies ja joitakin täydennyksinä tulleita tuttuja. 

Toinen ryhmä oli kuin ihmeen kaupalla yhtenä kappaleena ja Kariluoto oli ajatellut sen merkkinä siitä, ettei edes kuolema uskaltanut erottaa tuota veljesjoukkoa.

Mutta Heikinaron juoksu oli oli päättynyt kasvot peruskalliota kohti Rekomaan kantapäille, silmälasit rusentuneina nenän alle. 

Hellström oli kaatunut kuin karhu, raivoisana ja suu vaaleanpunaista vaahtoa purskuen. Siihen hän oli jäänyt.

Ukkola ei ollut syyttänyt häntä, mutta paareilta kivun sumentamista silmistä oli paistanut sellainen suru, että Kariluotoa puistatti. 

Kun Ukkola oli jaksanut vielä puhua, hän oli kysynyt missä Heikinaro ja Lampioinen olivat. Vasta kolmannen kärsivästi huutaen vaaditun vastauksen jälkeen Vanhala oli todennut hiljaa, että Daavid ja Goljat olivat molemmat hävinneet taistelunsa.

Ukkola ei ollut jaksanut tuskiaan. Kariluoto oli havahtunut ilmaa repivään laukaukseen ja kuumeiseen vereen kasvoillaan.

Polttava käsi hänen kätensä puristuksessa oli jäähtynyt kammottavan nopeasti, hänen huutonsa haipunut pihisevänä ja heikkona metsään. 

Ei hän olisi jaksanut enää elää, mutta kaartinsa takia oli pakko yrittää. He olivat seuranneet häntä kuolemaan. 

Pitäisi jatkaa yksin elämään.


End file.
